


Unintended

by Writer207



Series: Implications [2]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Sad Ending, Short One Shot, but i did it anyway, gotta think of the implications, hivemind - Freeform, honestly I shouldn't have, manipulative little shits, the apotheosis is upon us, who's ready to feel miserable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer207/pseuds/Writer207
Summary: They never intended to help an alien infection to spread, but they did not have any choice in the matter. They had been reduced to mere passengers in their own bodies.Or some moments as seen from the viewpoint of the characters





	1. To want

Mr. Davidson never intended to scare his wife. But then again, there was nothing he could do to stop it.

It had been a quiet night last night. Carol wasn’t feeling well and they realized they did not have the right drugs at home. It was one of a generic brand they needed, something you could get at a pharmacy without needing a prescription. Mr. Davidson, being the good husband, decided to go out into the night and headed to the pharmacy.

It was not too far away. If he hurried up, it was only a ten-minute walk – he did have to walk because the car had broken down two days beforehand. He easily made it to the pharmacy and bought the pills Carol needed.

On his way back, he slowed down considerably; he always liked the Hatchetfield nightlife. He passed the Hatchetfield theater when the meteor struck.

Mr. Davidson lost consciousness. He soon woke up again and headed home. He didn’t feel any different. There was this tingling in his chest, but otherwise, he felt fine. Nothing strange was going on, but he heard this music in his head that he couldn’t get rid of. He didn’t believe he knew the tune, but he shrugged it off. He’d be home soon.

When he stepped through the door, Carol greeted him with a hug. She called him ‘her hero’.

And he sang.

He wasn’t a singer, nor a dancer. He liked the occasional song on the radio, but never felt the need to sing along. Now there he was, jumping around the house, dancing an elaborate choreography and hitting notes he never imagined he could hit. And he was frightened – but that fright paled in comparison with his wife’s.

He terrified Carol. It broke his heart. That wasn’t the worst part yet.

At the end of the song, he grabbed a kitchen knife. With a wide grin on his face – still singing – he approached her. Carol could not run or flee. The knife plunged into her.

Mr. Davidson wanted to scream and cry as he held his dying wife into his arms. The virus that had taken a hold of him turned her insides blue and brought her back to life. She joined him in a reprise, but that did not take away the pain.

He never intended to kill her. Now, they both sang and danced for however long this nightmare was going to last.


	2. Coffee

Zoey never intended to poison the customers. After joining the chorus of the big opening number, she went to the coffee shop with this exact intention. It was the perfect set-up, the perfect way to convert more people.

When nobody paid attention to her, she dumped some of the goo into the main coffee pot. She had taken the goo from the meteor, knowing she was going to use it for this purpose. She made Nora a cup of coffee – Nora always had a black coffee on the house before work – and soon, Zoey’s boss choked to death. Not a minute later, Nora stood up and the goo had taken over her body, as it had already taken over Zoey.

It was a horrible feeling. Every time someone left with a poisoned cup of coffee, she wanted to scream. It had been _her_. She enabled that meteor, or whatever it was, to make more victims who sipped their drinks on their way back to work or school.

Whenever someone tipped them, it was an even better opportunity to infect the many people packed inside the coffee shop. For once, she hated the singing as much as her grumpy co-worker.

Everyone inside received the ordered cup of coffee. They all drank from it before the song was finished. Almost everyone inside died and joined the terrible hive-mind and the dark reprise of the previously so sweet song.

At least Emma and that guy – whoever he was – made it out alive. At least two people escaped her atrocious actions, and it brought her a semblance of peace. The infection was not happy with this turn of events.

Zoey walked out on the street with the goo-filled coffee pot and grabbed a random kid running down the street in distress. With so much force she never knew she possessed, she kept the kid in place and forcefully poured the infected coffee down his throat. When she was done, the child’s mind was added to the hive-mind.

Horrified as she was, Zoey stopped trying to resist the virus. For how could she change anything if she could not control her actions or even the words coming out of her mouth?


	3. Police officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random fact: The word of the day (today, February 15, 2019) according to Merriam-Webster is "apotheosis". If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is.

Sam never intended to hurt Charlotte. Yes, things haven’t been going well lately and yes, he was seeing this young barista lately, but he still loved and cared for his wife. When the meteor struck, Zoey may have sat next to him, but his thoughts were with Charlotte and how worried she would be when she heard the news that people had died.

But he did not die – he came back as a… he couldn’t even describe it. Some singer-dancer combo. He tried to fight that. Charlotte must have been scared when she heard him singing in the shower. It definitely scared him. When he arrived at the office, everyone there was already infected. It was horrible to see them like that, but at least Sam had not seen them die – at least Sam had not killed them. at least he hadn’t killed Charlotte yet – she went off to work before he could infect her.

Then she called. Sam came to her and – they could not help it – sang and danced in front of her and her colleagues. He had never met them, but one of them looked familiar. It was the guy from the coffee shop who ran with Emma!

Sam had no idea who Emma was, and who this guy was. He was too preoccupied despairing over those silly dance moves and lines. Like, really? _Show me those jazz hands?_

One sweet moment, he was in control and said Charlotte’s name. He could not warn her or apologize, could not tell her to run to safety. Instead, he sang the chorus, but he could not finish it before everything went black.

When he woke up, Charlotte was with him. They were alone. The others were somewhere else. His weapon was taken from him and he was tied to the chair they had placed him on. Finally, he was in a position where he could not hurt anyone in this state.

But he sang again. It was starting to get on his nerves. That meteor – or whatever it held – made him beg Charlotte to free him, pulling out all the tricks it knew, including faking his death.

Naturally, caring as she was, Charlotte fell for it. She foolishly freed him from his chains. Sam retreated further and further back into his mind and tried to tune out how he ripped his wife’s intestines out of her stomach.


	4. Heaven sent

Charlotte never intended to bring so much pain to her friends. But after Sam had pulled out her intestines and infected her with the blue goo, active choice was taken away from her.

Before they looked for Charlotte’s colleagues, she and Sam exchanged information – or rather, her information was shared with the hive. All of her emotions, thoughts, and memories were uploaded to the hive – including her love for Sam, her insecurities about growing apart and her consequent exploits and sexual adventures with Ted.

Sam and Charlotte went to the basement. Charlotte did not know where her friends from work were, but someone who prepared for the end of the world probably had a basement ready. If nobody had strayed, then that was where they would be. Look and behold, there they were.

From the first note she sang, she was terrified. Did that voice – with such intensity – did it really came out of _her_? As her body sang and danced uncontrollably, she prayed to God. Surely He woke up Sam. Surely He would have a plan for the end of the world. Surely He would save her and Sam from this living Hell.

If He was listening, He took his sweet time saving her. She understood – with so many dead and praying, He would be busy.

Then they turned to Bill and Ted. As Charlotte and Sam advanced, Ted had decided to push Bill in front of him. emotions flared up inside Charlotte – she was afraid she would kill Bill and she was furious that Ted would be so selfish to want to sacrifice Bill for his own survival.

That anger, combined with everything Ted had ever told her, rose inside her and consequently, inside of Sam. Before she herself could stop those stupidly violent thoughts, Sam pushed Bill aside. The married couple and went for Ted. They punched him, squeezed him, and so forth. 

Charlotte panicked. _God, please! Make it stop! I don’t wanna hurt my friends! Please, God!_

Then professor Hidgens appeared and shot Sam. If Charlotte could sigh in relief, she would. He was heaven sent! He shot her, too, and Charlotte knew she would be reunited with Sam in Heaven.


	5. Doom monger

Professor Hidgens never intended to have people at his house during the Apotheosis. Then again, if Emma and her friends – or whoever the hell they were, he didn’t really care – hadn’t shown up at his home, he would never have gotten a good sample.

It was fascinating to see the apocalypse descend on Earth – precisely as he’d planned it – and starting in Hatchetfield, of all places! His house became the perfect front-row seat to witness this extraordinary experience. He should be glad Emma brought those other people with her. he had his meteor sample now – the blue shit from the guy who had his brains blown out – and he witnessed the metamorphosis the victims of this blue shit went through. The process was quick and effective and these musical zombies evidently were connected via a hive-mind, which would make synchronization easier.

Soon, professor Hidgens realized there was only one way to make sure humanity would survive.

Their planet was doomed either way. People usually placed their personal interests before the well-being of the planet and the environment. Without a planet to live on, humanity would go extinct – did anyone other than him ever think that far ahead? Maybe, when humanity was under the control of the blue shit, the planet and species might be saved. Of course, there’s no telling what they would do once they had conquered the planet, but it would be safe to assume they weren’t going to let it go to waste or to let greed stand in the way of a more sustainable planet.

He did not mind Paul and Bill leaving the house. It was very likely they were to die and join the musical cast. He didn’t care about knocking out Ted and tying him up. However, it did pain him to know Emma would object to his choices. He did not understand – she should be happy he was giving her an easy way out. She would be thanking him when the infected arrived and took over their minds.

Professor Hidgens disabled all the defenses he had built over the years, sat down behind his piano and sang.


	6. Father and daughter

Alice never intended to draw her father to the school. She should have thrown away her phone, but instead clutched it like it was her lifeline. Now, being infected, it was a more than capable tool to lure people to the school and have them join.

She managed to keep her voice steady, with no indication of rhythm or singing. Bill fell for it. Now she just had to wait.

Alice was left alone, deep in her own thoughts. Scared as she was, she wanted her father to come and comfort her. She also did not want him to come if it meant she was going to kill him.

And there he was, with Paul! This was the first time since the outbreak that Alice saw him, but whatever had infected her recognized him, too – so many encounters, but he still wasn’t singing and dancing. There must be a reason for it.

This gave Alice hope. If Paul had encountered these zombies many times and resisted for so long, then maybe her father could, too.

It broke her not to be able to respond to his pleas, while she herself sang and danced and verbally hit him where it hurt. The infection knew what to say and which emotions to draw from for this stellar performance.

After breaking that ending pose, she and her back-up dancers (Deb… oh, God, Deb!) picked up the rifle Paul had knocked out of Bill’s hands. He was talking her father out of taking his life. Paul didn’t see it coming, but Bill looked straight past him and stared at his daughter.

Alice wanted to scream and beg him to run, to flee, to do anything but to just stand there and accept his fate. She fought not to shoot, not to harm her father like that. They may not have seen eye to eye, but he did not deserve this. Nobody deserved this!

Bill stared at his daughter with a look of resignation. There was also something Alice had not seen before. He was at peace and watched Alice with a look that seemed to say: “It’s okay. I’ve made peace with it. You could never hurt me”.

But it wasn’t okay. She was going to hurt him – she was going to _kill_ him.

Alice could not fight the infection. She fired the rifle and hit Bill right in his heart. A lonely tear rolled down her cheek.


	7. Ambush

It was an ambush. Plain and simple.

After his conversation with the only survivor in Hatchetfield – a fellow named Paul – it became clear this town was beyond saving. The best thing he could do was to evacuate his men, Paul, and his girlfriend, and then kill every musicals zombie in this town.

They sent for a second helicopter – the first one had transported all the troops it could carry back to the Clivesdale base on the mainland, so only general McNamara and five other soldiers remained. They would leave with the second helicopter with the survivors. Then, it was goodbye Hatchetfield forever.

That helicopter made an emergency landing, the pilot told the general. It made an emergency landing in _Hatchetfield_. The general asked to be told when they could leave again to pick up the remaining people, but they never responded. That was the biggest red flag.

Waiting for the helicopter and the survivors, he and his men had their guns ready. They were prepared for any action and in silence anticipated the singing they would inevitably hear when the zombies approached them.

Except, there was no song. At least, not until at least a hundred of them had surrounded the six soldiers. Startled, the soldiers shot everywhere they could in the hoped of killing those sons of bitches that murdered the city’s population. It did not help the population were the murderers.

The musical zombies may not have any weapons, but they had strength in numbers. Before they knew it, one of their own was already converted. General McNamara shot the recently converted Johnson in the head, preventing that soldier from singing another note.

Around him, it became clear he did not stand a chance. One by one, his soldiers fell and he realized he had to run if he wanted to survive – if he wanted the human race to survive. He could not even wait to give his men the merciful death he'd given to Johnson.

General McNamara never intended to desert his men. Yet, at that moment, it was the only reasonable thing to do.

So he turned and ran.

He needed to find a silent place. He needed to tell the mainland what was happening. He needed to tell them the helicopter had been hijacked and those who were inside have been infected. He needed to tell them to initiate cleanup protocol. Too bad for those survivors, but nobody was making it off of the island. Better to blow it to bits than to allow one of those monsters to leave the island.

He never could send those messages. Some random child grabbed a hold of his leg and pulled him down, placing her hands around his neck. The general tried to push the child off of him, but she was relentless.

The last thing he could do was to destroy his communication device. At least his zombified person would not lie to the base using this method.

The light went out. The general had fallen.


	8. Solitary

Ted never intended to be alone. Not because he disliked to be alone or couldn’t stand the quiet. The end of the world was in progress and he knew it was in his best interest to surround himself with people he never really liked anyway. Just like that, they had strength in numbers against a single threat and he only needed to be faster than the slowest person in the group, which was probably Bill.

The group slowly crumbled apart, one by one falling. When Paul was caught and the barista tried to save him, Ted did not look back and ran.

As he ran through the unsettling silence of Hatchetfield, he was truly alone. There was nobody around and if someone were around, he would easily hear them approach.

He was not scared per se. He didn’t hear singing and assumed no zombies were lurking in the bushes or wherever the fuck they could be hiding out.

But in the loneliness of the apocalypse, there is nobody to entertain or distract you from the horrors and you can easily let your mind run wild with terrible thoughts.

Ted’s mind wandered off to the big questions first. Why here? Why now? Survival was great and he was happy to be alive, but what about those who had died? Those singing and dancing monsters – they had been human and now they were dead. Sure, he’d realized it before, but he had no time to truly think about it and tried to drown them by emptying the bottle of whiskey.

Sam was dead. That was not very dramatic, Ted barely knew the man. Then Charlotte was dead – that was a more traumatic experience. Then Paul and Bill leave and the professor ties him up, and the barista too. Two zombies come; the professor dies. Paul returns alone, so Bill is dead, too. Paul is caught and the barista stays behind. They were probably dead by now, too. He was the last one.

He was the last one. He was alone.

Oh God, he was alone.

They were gone. His colleagues, his workmates. Charlotte. They were dead. And everyone else in Hatchetfield was, too.

It felt as if someone punched him in the stomach. Tears formed in his eyes. His parents. His younger sister. Her husband and their little girl. They all lived and worked downtown. They were there when the virus broke out.

Suddenly, Ted did not want to be alone anymore.

“Fuck this!”

He never longed so much for someone to rescue him from this hellhole he called home.

When the military came, Ted nearly cried happy tears. Help had finally arrived! He was so overjoyed, he failed to notice their highly synchronized movements to a beat he could not yet hear.


	9. Spores

Bill never intended to doom his friend. Being infected was a lot worse than he imagined at first – he had no control over his limbs or mouth – and he would not wish this fate for anyone. It also came with new information the hive mind provided to every drone out in the field.

They were at the meteor, where many spores were in the air. If any uninfected person were to walk into the theater, the hive may not have to kill the person to convert them. That was exactly what they were hoping to do to Paul.

The conversation Bill and Ted once had could be instrumental in luring Paul here. You take down the head, everything else goes down, too. Except: the meteor would be destroyed, but the spores would still float around freely and people still would sing. There would only be solos instead of the big ensemble numbers, but they would sing nonetheless.

They had one advantage: general McNamara made Paul admit he wanted something. Paul was one step closer to being the leading man he could so easily be, and this would make his conversion much easier.

It hurt Bill to see Paul like that. Of course, finally his oldest friend had something to live for, but it made him vulnerable. He was even ready to sacrifice his life to destroy the meteor. If Bill could have warned Paul, he would have done so.

But Bill was merely a passenger now. The infection made sure everyone was stalling Paul’s efforts while the spores were doing their job. The longer they kept him busy, the easier it would be to convert him.

When Paul did sing, he still resisted them. How strong was this human to keep resisting their power? They ought to do something about that if he hadn’t succumbed by the end of the song. (And he hadn’t!)

The grenade exploded. Surprisingly, Paul’s body was left mostly intact. His eyes were closed and he was barely breathing, but Paul was alive.

And at his most vulnerable.

It was Bill who infected him and pushed blue goo down his mouth. At that moment, Bill wished the blast had been strong enough to destroy Paul’s body. There wouldn’t have been enough pieces left to salvage – the infection would not have been able to take a hold of him.

When Paul woke up and Bill looked him in the eyes, he knew Paul would have preferred death over this horrendous musical half-life he was forced to lead now.


	10. Get out

_What just happened?_

It all happened so fast. Even as Emma ran away, she had a hard time processing the events that had just taken place… what she had just done.

They dragged her away from a crowd that could have helped her. The crowd had been infected, brought to be the audience to the latest musical number, applauding the stellar performance. Emma was alone, truly alone, surrounded by the people with whom she was supposed to survive the end of the world.

She remembered professor Hidgens killing Sam and Charlotte. He had ended their second, musical life by destroying their brains. They had stayed dead afterward.

They could be killed. They could be stopped.

She saw the gun she used to shoot that general in Ted’s pocket. She had thought they left the weapon, but Ted must have picked it up and kept it without regard for safety. Emma grabbed it without any of these zombies noticing it.

The group thinned until she and Paul entered a small room that had two doors. One was locked, the other – the one they entered the room through – was guarded by Paul's friends from the outside. Emma immediately fled to a corner for some sense of safety.

Unaware of the gun, Paul approached her and started a hopeful reprise of the song he’d sung before. He may have wanted to convert her before it was done.

Emma shot once. She shot a second time to unlock the second door before Paul’s dead body hit the ground, a stream of blue blood streaming out of the small hole in his head.

She bolted, ran away from the institution, towards the Clivesdale train station. She had to get out of there. She had to warn anyone who would listen.

What just happened?

It’s what he would’ve wanted. She had to remember this.

It’s what he would’ve wanted. She freed him from what he described as his own personal hell.

_It’s what he would’ve wanted._

And she cried.


End file.
